mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery of the 99 Fish
"The Mystery of the 99 fish" is episode 2 of episode 23. It first aired March 30th, 2010. Summary As Alfred and his family, plus Camille and Milo hang out at the beach, its suddenly Lilly cries out that her fish are missing. She shows Mrs. Hedgehog and feels very sad that they went missing. She then rushes over to Alfred, who then gets hit in the head with a ball... After explaining her fish have gone missing, Milo mentions how 99 fish are a lot of fish and Lilly mentions she's known them all since Spring and visited them all the time. As Camille explains that Alfred will find the fish for her and in private she scolds Alfred for almost mentioning death to his little sister. He and Milo believe that the fish were eaten but Camille thinks it is weird that 99 fish could have been eaten so fast. So the four children go to investigate. Milo panics, and accidentally makes Lilly cry. To which its then suddenly they go to see a turtle who often comes by the Lake. She describes how her fishies looked to him, and he dives into the water to see if he can recognize any fish in the water. After a few hours he finally returns, but to no use... Lugu has found a total of 212 fish, but none of them that resembled the ones Lilly was friends with. Causing her to panic as Alfred comments on this as a clue. He leaves to go back to sleep, as they suddenly begin to hear a lot of croaking noises. Milo once again accidentally scares Lilly, to which Camille comments that he has a Colorful Imagination... in a very aggitated tone.... The group continue to search for clues when suddenly Lilly sees many frogs by her feet and begins to play with them. The frogs hop right onto her hand but she is still worried about her missing fish. Milo promises to make the "fish eating monster" pay if he did eat her fish. Which cheers Lilly up considerably when Milo suddenly finds something. Alfred sees many small trail marks on the sand and takes a picture of it. Back at Hedgequarters, Camille is trying to cheer up Lilly while they go over the clues. Such as Lilly commented that 212 fish are still in the lake, so only hers are missing. Clue 2 is the chirping noise they heard, but they did not sound like baby birds. And then clue 3, the mysterious foot prints in the sand. Its then everybody gets the idea and they rush back to their previous location! Alfred tells Lilly that her fish were not fish, but tadpoles instead. They resemble little fish, but as weeks go by they begin to grow into frogs! Lilly then holds Frog, her most favorite fish and thanks them for solving the mystery when suddenly Fred hops up. She begins to recognize the rest as one hops onto Milo's face and they share a laugh... Quotes Trivia *Apparently Lilly does not know the concept of death. As Alfred was scolded for almost saying they were probably eaten. *One of the few times Cynthia does not appear. *this is the second time someone named Fred appears. Gallery Category:Episodes